Enigmatic
by DarkLilyAndRose
Summary: 'The flames licked, caressing her burning skin. She dimly realized she was convulsing in violent shivers, the inferno raking her very being. Her quaking body twisted with her screams. How…? Why has this happened? She questioned over and over, mind on repeat like a broken record. And then her sapphire eyes clouded over to scarlet.' BEING REWRITTEN, SORRY, NOT AN UPDATE
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Inuyasha nor Twilight

Preface

Fire. Heat. Agony._ That was the only thing she comprehended at the moment. The flames licked, caressing her burning skin. She dimly realized she was convulsing in violent shivers, the inferno raking her very being. Her quaking body twisted with her screams. _

How…? Why has this happened?_ She questioned over and over, mind on repeat like a broken record. _

"Inuyasha!"

_And then her sapphire eyes clouded over to scarlet. _

* * *

Bella's doe brown gaze widened in confusion and shock when she saw none other than Bree Tanner. She had dark, short hair and brilliant red orbs which whirled every which way, taking everything into account. Jasper stood guard over her, expression grim as he rubbed his left arm.

Edward caught her expression and explained quietly that she'd surrendered, and how Jasper disapproved Carlisle's offer.

"Is he alright?" questioned Bella in a low whisper.

"He's fine. The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" She asked, horrified.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do with it, actually. Alice doesn't need anyone's help." Said vampire snorted and muttered under her breath about overprotective men.

The newborn caught everyone's attention as she brought her head back and whined loudly like a dog that didn't get a treat. Jasper made a warning noise in the back of his throat, and Bree cringed a little. Her hands clawed into the dirt she sat on as her head turned back and forth. He took a step forward and crouched, ready to attack if necessary.

Edward discreetly moved his and Bella's body so that they were facing away from the girl, with him in front. Bella shifted to see over his arm. Carlisle was next to his adopted son with a retraining hand on his arm, staring at Bree in intense calm.

He said something that Bella didn't hear, too quiet for her human ears.

"How can you stand it? I _want _her." She stated in a pained voice. She glared hard through Edward towards Bella, almost as if she could have her for lunch just by staring at her.

"You must stand it." Carlisle informed her seriously. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the thing that can save you now."

Bree whimpered, hands attached to her head. _"Kagome—"_ she moaned pitifully. _"Doko desu ka?"_ She yelled out, eyes panning the meadow wildly. All the Cullen's stiffened, while Bella started in surprise.

"Was that in Chinese?" She murmured, eyebrows bent.

"No, Japanese." Edward answered, also confused. He didn't understand the language, however he knew of it.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" Bella inquired, pulling on Edward's arm. He said no, that they had to stay in the clearing because the Volturi would arrive shortly.

Bella's heart thumped in her chest as she glanced into the curling smoke, past that. She couldn't see anything, so she rested her chocolate orbs back onto Bree, who was still staring at her like a meal.

Then Carlisle and Jasper moved back, away from the writhing Bree to be with their family.

The Volturi were here.

* * *

**Leah: **I hope you enjoyed so far. Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Cowardly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the Twilight Saga.

Cowardly

She thought she was dying. Her throat- _so_ _dry_— and she felt _so_ _weak._ She knew exactly why too. They explained it to her after the anguish dimmed, and she because coherent of those around her.

Even as a human, she was a stubborn one. Only the Kami's knew that to tame the pain, it would go against everything she was brought up to be, her morals. But now… she guessed she was immortal. It didn't matter. She was still a miko. She could _feel_ it.

Kagome Higurashi was propped up against a tree, the thirst that came with being a vampire slowly taking control. It has been a week since being turned, and Kagome had yet to feed. The one who changed her was—surprisingly—impressed, and kept her around to see how long she would last before temptation gave in.

She was far away from the newborn army and the supposed enemies' war. Her face was taunt, her eyes a bloody color with dark purple bags. Her chest didn't move, in hopes to block out any traces of life—_food_.

She knew from her enhanced hearing that her side was losing—horribly. She was glad she was never involved in any of this, besides the fact that she was bitten by their leader. Kagome regretted ever coming to America.

A little while later, everything seemed quiet, peaceful, when she caught the screams of Bree, the only vampire she had grown a connection with in the short time of being in the army. Quickly—but not as fast as a healthy vamp—Kagome stood up and started making her way past all the foliage and evergreens, snow permeating the ground.

"_Watashi ga kite iru!" _She shouted, eyes determined.

* * *

"Don't watch." Edward whispered, and Bella complied, turning her head to hide her face from the scene in front of her. One word passed through the newborn's mind at the moment, her eyes narrowed in fear and anger.

_Coward. _However she didn't know if it was towards the human in front of her or to Kagome, who never showed up.

"_Bree!"_ A voice called out. Her head snapped up just as Felix took a step closer.

"_Kagome—?"_ Bree's voice trembled, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She was genuinely shocked. Everyone's eyes shifted to the desperate voice, Bella pulling away from Edward's chest to get a better look.

But that didn't stop Felix from making the last kill—the young girl's head cleanly snapped off.

"No!" Kagome shouted just as she reached the edge of the clearing. She watched in aghast as the monster before her broke poor Bree to pieces, not noticing that everyone-save for the buffy vampire tearing her friend to shreds-was studying her with caution.

"What's this, another hostage?" Jane asked, amused and annoyed at the same time. The Volturi watched her with curious red eyes like Kagome's own.

"No." Carlisle spoke up, confusion showing in all the Cullen's golden stares. "She was not part of the fight at all." Jane blinked slowly, and then moved her gaze back to Kagome, who appeared to be frozen, like a statue.

"Who are you?" She demanded, small cherubic face frustrated. Kagome's eyes fluttered, but did not acknowledge her. Her mouth was gaped slightly from disbelief at what happened, and unknowingly she let in air. She almost unnoticeably jolted, then sniffed. And in a deliberate, drawn out moment, her eyes landed on Bella.

* * *

**Leah: **I'm ba-ck. :D  
I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed, followed, made this story a favorite and added it to their community! I appreciate it greatly!  
Tell me what you think, yeah?


	3. Escaping the Field

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight. *Sweeps away arguing lawyers* Moving on~

Escaping the Field

Kagome felt she was in between a tug-a-war, conflicted. Her mental state just wanted to curl up and sob, while her physical state ached to the point where she thought she was gonna go _insane_. And that very pleasant—_appetizing_—smell wasn't helping matters. Her eyes darkened a smidge more, but all immortals on the field spotted it easily. All Bella saw was black.

Edward stiffed even more so when he realized—Alice hadn't predicted her coming, and even worse, he couldn't read her mind. He felt very uneasy, with the way she was staring at Bella. Not-so-subtle, he moved to hide her with his body.

Kagome broke out of her painful trance only to be pulled back as she witnessed Felix picking up a stray limb to toss in the flames.

"_Dame."_ She grunted out, eyes burning horribly. And then she was moving, with all the speed she could muster, towards the pile of Bree.

"_**Iie**__."_ Kagome growled, eyes flashing sapphire. A collection of gasps followed the color.

"_CHIGAU!"_ Her body flung through the air, raven blue hair flowing back like a cascading waterfall. All of the Cullen's golden hues were wide, and Bella, her hand clutched her mouth. Most of the Volturi clan smirked, amused at her little act, but inside were hesitant by her gleaming orbs of blue.

"_BREE!" _She screeched, and the world exploded in a blinding pink/purple color.

When it cleared, both the enraged, sorrow wrecked Kagome and ripped up vampire were gone.

* * *

"What was that?" Bella asked breathlessly.

Edward was torn from his racing thoughts, his honey gaze skittering back to her.

"I have no idea." Bella was shocked. This was the first time all the Cullen's appeared so… _bewildered_.

Jane looked about ready to pull someone's head off.

"We're reporting all the occurring today to Aro, Marcus and Caius." She snapped, and turned with a wave of her dark cloak. Within seconds the group was gone, leaving the Cullen's and Bella to themselves.

* * *

If she could, Kagome would have had tears streaming down her face as she sucked. She had to do it. She had to gain her strength back to do what she planned.

And so she drank the crimson drink, the forbidden blood of a deer. In her head she prayed feverishly, hoping to all Gods that she would be forgiven for her sin—killing an innocent.

But she couldn't deny the shivers of pleasure that racked her body as his life force went down her throat. Drinking blood was surprisingly an intimate thing—something unmentioned between all the walking dead. Is this how others felt?

She loathed herself for it as her eyes took on the shade of her beverage, mouth trying to be as painless as possible and holding back her venom.

Kagome gently laid the deceased animal onto the ground, hands going up to clap once, twice, and then she was gone with the swell of power in her useless veins.

She was heading in the direction of a cave, where Bree's body rests, her soul still clinging to the rock-like flesh she was.

She didn't even realize it was raining, and the wet clung to her body. The thunder rolled as Kagome darted through the trees.

* * *

**Leah: **I feel like I describe their eyes too much.. o_o  
Anyway, sorry for the wait. I had to scrap up all their reactions and stuff :\ (Also I was kinda waiting for the 50th follower ;P)  
Whoo, we got this far! Should I continue? *Throws virtual cookies and confetti at everyone who reviewed* I love you guys the best cause I get feedback! :D  
To-da-loo! ^_~


	4. Letting Go To Give In

**Disclaimer: **I only own a laptop- and not even a nice one. You expect me to own Inuyasha or Twilight? No. -_-

Letting Go To Give In

"Edward." Called Carlisle softly, stepping up next to his adopted son. Said vampire glanced up from his spot where he leaning against one of the trees outside the Black's home. He frowned at the thoughts projected from the doctor.

"I'm fine." He assured, when really he was frustrated. He knew from Alice's thoughts that Bella was like zombie, not really acknowledging anyone, her mind occupied with thoughts of the wolf. Edward questioned himself once more if he should stay with her, seeing how unhappy she was that _her Jacob_ was injured. It was obvious that she still held feelings for him.

Carlisle frowned, staring at him in worry. He knew what Edward was thinking about. The blonde admitted he was scared. He didn't want to see Edward go spiraling back into depression. Only god knew how hard it was for the clan to cope with one of their brothers suicidal.

Edward glared, lips puckered to show teeth. "I'm _fine_." He repeated harshly, eyes gleaming in anger. He stood up from his slouch on the bark, and then raced off through the forest, peace his main goal at the moment.

* * *

Bella stood outside Jacob's bedroom door for a minute, replaying the conversation that just happened.

_Is it over?_ She questioned herself.

And then she realized the tears were still spilling, and she was crying gently. She realized—she didn't want to say goodbye. She loved Jacob. She loved him _so_ much. And she couldn't let go.

She spun back around and swung the door open, her face tormented.

"Jake." Bella whimpered, heart pounding, soul twisting.

_Am I really going to go through with this? After everything between Edward and me? _

"Bella..?" He questioned, eyes weary and tired. It seemed like he's just given up. And hated that fact.

"I can't." She stated simply, stepping towards him.

"Bella," Jacob said quietly, an unreadable expression adorning his face.

Bella continued her way, and stopped above him.

"Are you sure you want this, Jake?" she whispered, doe browns burning with emotion.

Jacob blinked, and slowly gave his answer. "Yes."

With that, Bella bent down, and parted her lips onto his in a searing hot kiss.

* * *

"Okay Bree, we're gonna try this again." Kagome muttered out in English, mentally exhausted. It was an odd feeling, being contradicted.

Stiffly, Kagome drummed up all her power. She could feel the electric ki steaming through her body to flow into her hands, a blinding purple. Carefully she brought her hands over the mass of limbs, teeth gritted at the sensations coursing in her body. Her midnight blue locks danced around her with charged purity. Her eyes were a stunning shade of ocean.

With a drawn out moan, Kagome released her energy into the dissembled corpse. A flash of pink went throughout the cave they resided. Her body shuddered, and Kagome collapsed, not exactly unconscious, but not strong enough to be up and moving. Her body rolled over to face Bree.

Kagome weakly smiled, eyes fluttering open to see, only inches away, brown ones staring back at her.

"Welcome back." She whispered, eyes stinging briefly.

However the dark orbs staring back at her _could_ tear, and they welled up and dripped.

"Kagome." Cried a human Bree.

* * *

**Leah: **Oh my gosh! What have I done!? I don't know! o\\\\\o"  
I'm just sayin', I have no clue what the pairings are gonna be. We'll have to see where it goes with my typing...  
Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything else! It warms my heart to read them, and it inspires me as well! You guys are awesome! *Hands out cookies* Huzzah!  
See ya next time~


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Inuyasha or the Twilight Saga, because I'm on FanFiction dot net -.-

Discovery 

Jacob Black hugged Bella Swan tighter to his chest.

Their lips molded together in heat, bodies pressed flush against each other. One tanned hand cupped Bella's back while the other rested on her cheek, brushing it gently. Bella's fingers wound around his neck and played with his short hair.

_I—I love her so much it hurts. _

_I can't regret this…_I don't_…But why does my heart beat this way?_

* * *

He lived off the blood of others. He _killed_ _people_…_Animals._ His heart didn't beat. He was cold to the touch. His eyes turned red. He couldn't have dreams. He couldn't die.

He was…a monster. And he was unstoppable.

He always thought he didn't have one. He was taught at a young age—as a _human_ _boy_, he _still_ remembered— that monsters, _sinners_, didn't possess mind, heart, or soul. And he believed it.

Maybe that's why, when he caught the thoughts of Jacob, Edward didn't. Feel. A. Thing.

He just…

Stood there. In a state where he couldn't do anything. He stopped breathing. He stopped listening. He stopped…_everything_. It was almost like his very existence was a smudge of black, and he was blotted out.

Then reality came back into focus—

He greedily gasped in air, and his eyes shut tightly. His teeth gritted to hold back—he didn't even know what he was going to do.

But he understood one thing: he had to get away. She made her choice, and now he had to move on.

But was it possible? He was willing to _kill_ himself for her, do _anything_ for her if she just _asked enough_.

He knew she made the right decision though. He didn't notice the stinging of his eyes until he left the wolf territory.

* * *

Bree flung herself at Kagome's hard body, and shivered at the cold skin she clutched. Tears blurred her vision as she sobbed into the vampire's neck.

"It's going to be okay, baby." Kagome reassured, emotion eating at her voice, making it gruff. Bree just tightened her grip.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Kagome's face twisted. She petted Bree's short hair, whispering sweet-nothings in her weaker ears.

~;~

"_Hey Kagome…" Bree started hesitantly. _

_Dark red eyes looked up from their spot on the ground. _

"_You know, I never had a mother. She left when I was younger, and my dad beat on me."_

_Kagome stood up and strolled towards Bree, a frown on her lips. "That won't happen again." She promised. _

"_Yeah…But um—these last couple of days, it's just that…" Bree swallowed, nervous. Then she shut her eyes and said in a rush, "Canyoubemymom?" _

_Kagome came to a stop, quiet encasing them. Then she smiled, her face lighting up through her pain. _

"_Of course." _

_~;~_

"It's alright. We're safe now. No one can hurt us."

"Mama—everyone's _dead_. Fred, Diego—even Victory and Riley! How will we survive?"

Kagome's copper eyes softened. "_You_ will survive just fine. You're human, aren't you?" She chided, teasing her.

Bree's eyes widened, almost not comprehending that it was true.

"How?" She asked, staring at Kagome in wonder.

Kagome's smile weakened. "It's simple. It's my miko powers healing your body, because your soul was still here. I can't make you a living undead, however I could make you _alive_—_human_."

Bree's eyes glittered with unspoken feelings. She buried her face deeper into her adoptive mother's skin.

Yes, Kagome knew the consequences of bringing her back to life. No matter how terrible the end of the story may be for the priestess, she had these moments to cherish. She understood _all_ too well.

"We'll have to relocate soon. They'll find us here if we don't move."

Bree nodded, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

Then Kagome stiffened, eyes alert and guarded. "Show yourself." She ordered, teeth bared in warning as she glared outside the entrance of the cave. Bree backed up to conceal herself behind the feral vamp.

Silence greeted the couple.

* * *

**Leah: **So there you have it people. Edward found out about Jake and Bella, Kagome explained her power, and I typed Kagome and Bree's relationship...sorta.  
Who can guess what'll happen next? I'll credit you if you're right! Was it Kagome's imagination or was there someone actually there?!  
Find out next time~Bye!  
P.S. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and so forth! It makes me feel so joyess to read them all! (Joyess? o.o)  
**UPDATE: **For some reason, this chapter isn't showing up for me or my readers. I think it's because there was recently a blizzard where I live. Hopefully the problem will be resolved soon :)


End file.
